The protectors of the Senshi
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Ami seems to fall in love with a pop star, and she gets a protector who claims they are the same person. What will Minako do when she finds out she doesn't have a protector/true love? read on.
1. Mina's mistake

Ami lay on her bed and dropped her school uniform on the ground. She was an eleventh grader, and grabbed her pajama pants. She now lay on her bed in green flannel pajama pants, and a white sports bra. She looked at the picture of Haato Isamu on her ceiling.  
  
"He's such a hottie," she sight, and rolled over drifting to sleep.  
  
She dreamed a dream of a huge palace, a blue one, made of Ice and Sapphire. She sat on the throne as queen, and her husband was Isamu.  
  
"Momma," a little girl screamed.  
  
"Setsuki," Isamu said. "No running in the house, you know that!"  
  
"All right, Daddy," the girl said.  
  
Ami awoke with a start.  
  
She heard screaming and looked at the clock. It read, "3:45".  
  
She rolled over nad grabbed her transformation stick, and ran out the door in her night clothes.  
  
She was standing in the elevator, half naked, with a man who looked familiar.  
  
"Little late to be out, Miss?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me? It's none of your business."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just looking out for a pretty lady, not to mention a half naked one," He tipped his hat, and got off at the 5th floor.  
  
Ami blushed, and made sure she was alnoen before she pulled out her transformation stick.  
  
"Mercury Planetary Power, Make-up!" She yelled, transforming into Super Sailor Mercury.  
  
The elevator reached the first foloor, and she pushed the parking lot button.  
  
She got out of the elevator, and looked around, scanning the area before attacking.  
  
"Shabon Spray," she whispered, fillingthe lot with an icy fog.  
  
She scanned the area again, and found a very pretty youma, that had a confused look on her face.  
  
Sailor Mercury crept slowly to where she was witihn 5 feet of the youma.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she whispered, playing the ice song on her harp.  
  
The ice encircled the youma, and she stood frozen for about the vicinity of 5 seconds.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and the ice melted. "Mercury-sama. I've waited a long time to have this cnace to fight you. I would have wanted more of a challenge, but my master will be pleased that you are out of the way."  
  
"Excuse moi? Where the hell do you come in? How did you defeat my attack so easily? Whose your master?"  
  
The youma brang her leg up and kicked Mercury in the gut so hard she flew into the windsheild of a car. "My master is King Balken. Now you die," THe youma said, creating an energy ball between her hands.  
  
Sailor Mercury got ready to c ounter the attack and she closed her eyes. The energy ball never came.  
  
After 30 seconds, she opened one eye, and saw the youma laying dead with a puncture wound through her stomach.  
  
All of a sudden, a pair of hands grapped her waist.  
  
They picked her up, and suddenly through her through a winder, to the point that she was rolling arouhd on the ground. She stopped, and landed on her butt.  
  
"Man, this is an Usagi day," she muttered to herself. Then she noticed the hands were still around her waist, and jumped up.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Sailor Mercury screamed. "Who the fuck are you?!?"  
  
"Me? You'll find out soon enough. I"m not evil. I'm sent here as a protector. We'll meet again, Ami."  
  
Aailor Mercury's eyes bulged as he said her name, and he started to walk away. "How do you know who I am?" She asked the masked man. He had an outfit that looked somewhat like Tuxedo Kamen's but was an icy, cold blue.  
  
"I just know. Go home. We will meet again, Princess."  
  
Sailor Mercury stopped in her tracks, and the man jumped away.  
  
"This has to be a dream," she whispered. She jumped up onto a streetlamp, than the other three floors to where she was standing on the balcony.  
  
She detransformed, and saw the communicator lying on the table.  
  
"All I want to do is go back to bed. I"ll tell them tomorrow."  
  
She fell into a dreamless sleep, and awoke when her alram went off.  
  
"Omigod! It's 7:30! I'm as late as Usagi~" she jumped inot the shower and screamed when the ctoo cold water hit her back. Then she screamed again when the water ran into her scratches from last night.  
  
She looked at five of the scratches on her arms and legs. "Man, I wonder what happened to the fuku!"  
  
She grabbed her stuff, and after slipping into her uniform, she ran out the door and all the way to Juuban High.  
  
When she got to school, the clock on the wall said she had a minute to get to homeroom.  
  
She skidded to a stop outside the door, and sat down just as teh bell rang.  
  
She already was havin g a bad day. I mean almost getting killed is one thing, but being late for school is completely another!  
  
She got to lunch, and noticed that she hadn't made one this morning.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi said, running up to her. "I didn't see you this morning before homeroom."  
  
Ami shifted and grimaced in pain. "I was running a bit late."  
  
"Ami!" Makoto said patting her on the back.  
  
Ami yelped, and jumped right into Minako.  
  
"Did you here? Haato Isamu just transfered to our school!" Minako siad.  
  
"One minute. Ami-chan, you ok, Hun?" Mako said.  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
Mako patted her back in the same spot, and watched her back arch at the touch. Mako lifted the shirt.  
  
"Oh my fucking God! What the hell happened?" Mako said.  
  
"A youuma was attacking in my appartment building."  
  
Usagi chooked on her drink. "Youma?" she spat.  
  
Ami nodded. "She said her master was 'King Balken'. Lets talk about this later. We'll call a Senshi meeting after school. I gotta get to class guys," Ami said.  
  
She went to class and sat in her seat.  
  
The bell ran and the teacher walked in followed by a boy.  
  
Am iwas doodling in her book and reading ahead in the chapter.  
  
"CLass, this is Haato Isamu. You may know his music. Please sit behind Muzino Ami," the teacher said.  
  
Isamu nodded, and sat down behind her.  
  
"Hi, Ami," He said smiling at her, and mezmerizing her with his colbat blue eyes.  
  
Ami gasped as she noticed who he was. 'The man in the elevator!' She thought. She was snapped back to attention when the teacher all told them to pass their homework to the person behind them.  
  
Ami took out her homework and passed it to Isamu.  
  
The dud in front of her forgot his, so she sat there trying to connect everything last night.  
  
"But we beat Galaxia," she said to herself.  
  
Isaumu handed her the homework, and smiled at her. 'The ssame smile as the dream when he talked to that girl.' Her thoughts were totally cut off when she read the message that was next ot the score.  
  
It read, "Good Job Princess. Please meet me later. I need to talk with you."  
  
Her eyes bulged when she read the Princess part. She abruptly turned atound and looked at Isamu. He was writing something, and wouldn't meet her eyes.  
  
She took out a peice of paper, and whorte, " I havea club meeting after school. Maybe later.'  
  
She passed the note back to him, and recieved one that said, "I'm busy after school too. Can I meet you tonight?"  
  
"Sure." shewrote back. "t the arcade center."  
  
The bell rang, and she walked away, heading over to the temple.  
  
"Ami! What happened last night?" Rei said. THe other three girls nodded.  
  
"Well, I was dreaming, and woke up to a loud scream. It was 3:30 so I rolled out of bed. I got on the elevator. There was a guy there and he told me to be careful. Then after he got off, I transformed. I got off at the parking lot, and scanned the place. I used Shabon spray, and found a confused yojma. I used aqua rhapsody on her. It froze her for bout 5 seconds. She blinked and the ice melted away. She said that I wasn't much of a challenge, butg her master would be happy I was gone. When I asked who the maswter was, she kicked me and I flew into the windsheild of a car. She said his name was King Balken. Then she said 'now you die'. She created an energy ball that never came. When I opened my eyes she had a puncture wound through her stomach. A pair of hands grabbed me, and we flew through the window. He said he wasn't evil, and called me Ami. Then he said he was a protector, and called me' Princess'."  
  
"Usagi's mouth dropped. "I thought I was Princess!" she whined.  
  
"Yeah! Of the moon! we are all Princesses of our planet, baka na!" Rei said.  
  
Minako and Makoto sweatdropped  
  
"Minna? Guys, I gotta rocket. Later days!" Ami said, getting up and headig in the general directon of the arcade.  
  
When she got there she saw a huge group of girls. She sighed, and walked over to Motoki.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Can you believe all the fuss this Isamu dude is making?" Motoki asked.  
  
"NOt really. I was supposed to meet him here, but he looks busy."  
  
"Fun. You know, we can always talk. Step into my office," he said. They moved over to the Sailor V game where Luna got the "prizes" for the senshi.  
  
Ami put in some yen, and started on the first level.  
  
"So whats up with the senshi?" Motoki asked.  
  
"New enemy," she said, kicking the youma in the face, before using "Venus Love Me Chain" "HIs name's King Balkken. His youma are strong. Too strong. Look at the damage one of them did to my back."  
  
"Ami-chan!" You should go see a doctor!"  
  
"Yeah, right! And have them ask me what happened? Nu uh, No way, no how."  
  
Ami beat the level, and presceeded to the 6th level.  
  
"Girls, I am supposed to meet someone here," a man's voice said.  
  
"Look who's coming over," Motoki said.  
  
"Ah, Princess," Isamu said, walking up to Ami.  
  
"Call me later, when you know more," Motoki said kissing her cheek, then walked away.  
  
"Please," Ami said, turning to face Isamu. "Don't call me that in public."  
  
"FIne then, let's go to a place a little less public," Isamu said.  
  
They walked over to Ami's apartment building, and went up to her floor.  
  
But instead of going to Ami's plac,e they walked down the hall to 8 c. Ami lived in 8a.  
  
"This is my crib," Isamu said.  
  
Ami looked around the place and noticed he didn't have an alter.  
  
"Where's you r alter?" Ami asked, but was interupted by Isamu.  
  
"Let me make this short, Mercuy-sama. This isn't going to be easy. The people will be very dangerous and hard to beat."  
  
"Excuse me, but Ithink I can take care of myself. How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Isamu shook the question away, and walked over to where she stood.  
  
"Becareful miss," he said.  
  
"Your the man in the elevator!" Ami gasped.  
  
"Yes, and I'm not evil."  
  
"Then who are you?" Ami asked.  
  
"I was sent here to protect the Princess of Mercury. She was said to be the weakest of the Senshi, but was vitally important. I wasn't, however, told how pretty she was," ISamu said. "Then when I got to Earth, I created an identity, and watched you. You and the other Senshi all grew before my eyes.  
  
"Do the other girls have protectors?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yes. THere's Mamoru for Usagi, Motoki for Makoto, and Yuuchiro for Rei."  
  
"And Minako?" Ami prompted.  
  
Isamu shoook his head sadly.  
  
"No what?" Ami asked.  
  
"MInako's past as Princess Venus and Sailor V."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Minako was loved eternally by an evil guy. SHe loved him bacik. When we were all reincarnated, he resumed his position as evil, and her as Sailor V in England. OF course bythe time she knew she loved him, they were fighting to the death. She knew she had to kill him, for Earth's sake. As he died in her arms, he cursed her to never find true love. To be alone all her life."  
  
"Oh my god," Ami said. "Is that why she is so eager to fallin love?"  
  
"Yes. She tries to deny the curse. She doesn't want to believe it."  
  
"Poor Minako," Ami sighed.  
  
She looked over, along the walls, and didn't see any pictures. She thought of something.  
  
"Isamu-kun?"  
  
"Hai Ami?"  
  
She cleared her throat. "Do the princesses fall in love with her protector?"  
  
ISamu looked taken aback.  
  
"Well, are they destined to be together?" Ami asked, looking at him shyly.  
  
Isamu nodded slowly. "That's how they are chosen."  
  
"So you are my true love?" Ami asked.  
  
Isamu nodded his head.  
  
"Wow, now that's not going to hit me hard in the morning."  
  
Isamu laughed.  
  
"HOw is it going to be at school, I mean, now that I know you are going to be with me for life?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know. I know that we will fall in love, and when we do it will be bliss."  
  
Fun," Ami said, but was interrupted by a beep.  
  
"What is it?" Isamu asked.  
  
Ami flipped open her communicator. "Sup Homie G."  
  
Mako laughed. "Trouble," she said. "Near Juuban."  
  
Ami nodded. "Be there asap."  
  
"Youma at Juuban," she told Isamu.  
  
"You going to be joining the battle?" Ami asked.  
  
"OF course. I was sent here to protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
"Well, I'll be right back. I need to transform, and I don't like getting nakie in front of people," Ami said, walking out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked at the energy ball that got closer and closer.  
  
Suddenly she was flying through the air, and she noticed she wasn't alone.  
  
She landed, and saw Sailor Mercury run in with some guy.  
  
She looked back and saw the guy that had her in the air.  
  
"You bitch!" she shouted and threw a punch at his face, that sent his Tuxedo Kamen like glasses reening.  
  
"The guy touched his face at the cut near his eye.  
  
"Ohmigod! Motoki-chan!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"We'll talk later," he responded, raising his sword and killing the youma.  
  
Sailor moon, Mars, and Venus looked stunned at Motoki.  
  
"MInna! Everyone come over to my apartment building. We have to talk. Mars, run home and grab Yuuchiru. He's important," Mercury said. She looked over at Isamu, Motoki and Mamoru conversing. "Olah! Dudes. My apartment; now!" Ami yelled, while Mars ran ahead.  
  
Still in fuku's they all went to Ami's apartment bulding. They walked into the elevator, just as the manager was coming inside. He blinked, and the door shut.  
  
THey went to 8a and detransformed.  
  
"Ohmigod! You're Haato Isamu!" Minako ylled  
  
"Chill major, girl wonder," Usagi said.  
  
Makoto looked from Motoki to Isamu and said one word. "Explain."  
  
Minako and Usagi nodded.  
  
"I'll explain when Rei and Yuuchiro get here," Ami said.  
  
As if on cue, those 2 walked in.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Usagi said, under her breath.  
  
"Nani?" Rei asked threatingly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"CHicka! Do you want to knwo what this is all about?" Mako asked.  
  
"Gomen na sai," they said.  
  
"Well, anyways. Yuuchiro, Motoki, Mamoru and I are all protectors. We prtect the Princess of each planet. I am from Mercury, and have been chosen to protect Ami. We are picked by love. The princess and protector are destined to be together forever," Isamu said.  
  
"Wait. There are 5 girls, and 4 guys," Usagi observed.  
  
Isamu nodded his head sadly.  
  
"NO! " Minako screamed. She started sobbing. "No! It's not fair! NO!" she got upa nad ran out the door."  
  
"Uh-oh," Ami comented.  
  
"What. What's wrong?" Usagi asked hysterically.  
  
Ami shook her head, dissmissing the question. "We have to follow her."  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" Rei asked  
  
"Her home. Artemis is out with LUna. She'll be alone," Mamoru said.  
  
They all ran out the door, and ran as fast as they could in Minako's home's general direction.  
  
"She'll get there first. She can sprint a mile. It's only a quarter to her house. We have to hurry," Makoto said.  
  
They all ran as fast as they could, and found themselves pounding on a locked door.  
  
Rei clicked open her comunicator and pushed Minako's button.  
  
The picture they saw was blurry and creamy white.  
  
"Like a wall," Usagi said.  
  
"A wall," Ami repeated, in thought. "Maybe she threw her watch off," she started to say, but was interupted.'  
  
"Goddess of Love. No sense! It's not fair. Damn you to hell Alan! Why me? Why not ami? she'll never appreciate love, she just wants to study. This will show you alan, You never thought of this, did you," she laughed evilly.  
  
Ami bit back the sting of the insult. I samu took her hand. "It's ok,"  
  
"No it's not. She's right. We have to get in there now. I'm worried about her."  
  
"Makoto broke the lock, and they went in to find her laying on the floor. she had a knife in one hand, and a cut on her wrist.  
  
Rei screamed when she saw the blood, and Yuuchiro hugged her.  
  
"That's alot of blood. Too much," Usagi screeched.  
  
"Someone call 911, quick. I'll try to stop the blood. Ami, help me!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
Ami sat gasping.  
  
"Ami! Get we have got to stop this blood!"  
  
Ami shook her head, and grabbed some towels.  
  
She tried to remember what her mom had said.  
  
"Oh yeah@ Wrap this around the cut. It should help stop the blood, if you compress it hard enough. Usagi, keep her head elevated!"  
  
makoto was on the phone. "Yes. They're trying to stop the blood. Ok. Hurry!" Makoto hung up the phone. "They'll be here soon."  
  
Ami kept shouting orders to the Senshi, who did what she said.  
  
Mamoru checked her pulse, and found she was still breathing.  
  
Ami jumped and grabbed Minako's hand. "Hang in there!" she yelled, crying. "I'm so sorry Venus! Please, hold on. stay with us. We need you hear, Please. Minako, Please.  
  
Sirens were heard in the distance, and Rei let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Mako held the door open, and 4 men came in with a stretcher type thing.  
  
They placed her on it, and rolled her out the door into the ambulance.  
  
Ami collapsed.  
  
"Don't feel responsible, Ami. You saved her life!" Mako said, patting her shoulder.  
  
"She was right. I don't deserve love. I'm just a weak one. She is the leader! She needs love so much more than me!"  
  
"Don't say that, Ami!" Mamoru said harshly.  
  
She looked up at him, with anger in her eyes.  
  
"I will say what I want, thank-you," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Mamoru walked over to her and hugged her. "We all love her! Artimas is going to die when he finds out. She is being naive. She wants some one to rely on. Just as you used to. I saw that longing in your eyes when you saw Usagi and Me together. Now that you have it, don't curse it away from you. It's very special. Minako has been played a bad hand of cards. She did the right thing, and something really bad happened. There's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"I don't care! I feel so bad for her. It was almost as though she hated me or something. You heard her! Jesus!" she cried into Mamoru's shoulder, and he kissed her forhead.  
  
Mamoru sat Ami down on the couch, and she fell asleep hiccupping.  
  
"What a night," Motoki said.  
  
"Hey, Yuuchiro?" Rei asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this protecting bit?"She yelled angerly.  
  
Yuuchiro stumbled over words, trying to find the right ones.  
  
"Yeah, Motoki," Mako started. "Why didn't you tell me after I told you I was a senshi?"  
  
"We had our orders. We weren'tsupposed to interfere until we thought you needed help. Thus is why Mamoru has protected Usagi for so long," Motoki said.  
  
Usagi looked at him with a glare. "Bite me!"  
  
"Come here, Usako, and I will," Mamoru said grinning evilly.  
  
"Guys, I"m worreid about Minako," Isamu said, looking up from Ami.  
  
"I know! It's so sad! She's right, the princess/protecto of love, should have love," Usagi said, sitting next to Mamoru. "I'd die without my Mamo-chan!"  
  
"And I you, Usako."  
  
They kissed, and Rei looked around.  
  
"I can't believe she would do this! She was so strong, and supported everyone," Rei said.  
  
Makoto shook her head, sat on teh floor, and hugged her kenes to her chest.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Usagi said, jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" Rei asked, looking at Usagi's happy face.  
  
"Well, true evil can't love, can it?" she asked.  
  
Isamu shook his head no, while Mamoru said, "nu uh."  
  
"Do you really think this Alan guy was truly in love with Minako- chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Once when I was modeling in England, I saw him. He was awlways watching her. Growing up in England when he was evil. I found him alone one night crying hard. It was the nigh Sailor V awakened. I guess he was sad that evil and good could never be together."  
  
"But that's just my point! Evil and good never can be together!" Usagi said jumping up and down, clapping her hands.  
  
"Nani?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes. Explain your logic." Rei said.  
  
"Well, If Alan loved Minako, then he wasn't really evil! And Evil can't be reincarnated, so he has been!" She looked around and saw Rei's blank face.  
  
"If he's reincarnated, than they can fall back in love!!"  
  
A loud, "Ahh" was heard around the room.  
  
Ami wok at the ah, and shook her head. She sat up and yawned.  
  
Usagi bounded over to where she sat. "Guess whawt Ami-chan!"  
  
"Sky's green."  
  
"Usagi laughed. "No silly!"  
  
Mamoru smiled softly, and shook his head.  
  
Yuuchiro explained everything to Ami, and the "ah" came from her too.  
  
"You guys, we have school tomorrow, I think we should start heading home," Makoto said.  
  
"Good idea, Mako-chan!" Motoki said.  
  
Ami and Isamu wakled away from the rest of the senshi. 


	2. King Balken

Ami and Isamu wakled away from the rest of the senshi.  
  
"You did good tonight, Ami-chan," Isamu said, as they got closer to their apartment building.  
  
"So did you. Thank-you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there when I needed you."  
  
"But I wasn't," Isamu said.  
  
"Yes you were. You held my hand in the beginning. That was enough," she said, walking inside.  
  
"I hope I can do that more," he whispered.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to their respectable apartments, and said goodnight when they reached Ami's.  
  
"Goodnight, Princess," he said, leaning down, and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Isamu-kun."  
  
Ami awoke to astart. "Was it all a dream?" she wondered aloud. Then she looked at her blood stained clothes. "I guess not."  
  
She got out of bed, and ran her hand through her blue hair, and made some coffee.  
  
"Today I'm going to baby myself. I deserve it," she advised, pouring chocolate mix and some milk into her coffee.  
  
A mocha like frangrance wafted through the room, and she smiled. She took a sip and her smile became softer as she recounted last night.  
  
~"Why can't Amy not have love? ALl she wants to do is study!"~  
  
Her eyes started to tear, and she shook her head. She though about her tall, blonde neighbor, and cussed really loud. "I'm so screwed," she muttered, shaking her head. Isamu's face came into her thoughs, and she blushed. "He's so cute."  
  
Ami set her coffeedown walked over to her c.d. player, and put Train in. She played number 5, and walked to the curtains, and opened them. The view was awesome. She could see Tokyo Tower perfectly, and Juuban's park.  
  
Ami took off her blood-stained shirt, and was just about to put another one on, when there was a knock. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
There was no answer, so she walked over the the eye-peice. She saw a certain blonde standing there, and she unlocked the door, and waked over the the closet. "It's open!" she called as she slipped a sundress over her head.  
  
"Ami-chan," Isamu called.  
  
"Nani?" she asked, slipping her shorts off from under her dress.  
  
"Are you seriously okay?"  
  
"Nope, I haven't studied in a few days!"  
  
"Ami, Ami," he said, shaking her head.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"I know. I'm just worried about what Minako said last night."  
  
Ami sighed, and looked up at him.  
  
He walked over and grabbed her hands. "You might ike to study, but that's only because your curious. You definitely deserve love. No matter what anyone tells you. You have supported Sailor Moon since the beginning. Not alot may happen to you, but you are her main support styem."  
  
"I'm just a bother to them! Sometime I think about quitting the senshi because I'm weighing them down. It's no mystery. Mercury is the weakest scout."  
  
"Ami-sama," he whispered, staring down into her tearing eyes. "If it wasn't for you, the world would be gone! You have helped the Princess stand there in the heat of battle. You have died for her, and then ripped out of heaven to come back to protect your princess more than once. How can you say that makes you weak? Now you have me to protect you."  
  
"I know, and I am extremely thankful that you came when you did."  
  
"I almost lost you, Princess. I had to save you.  
  
"Isamu-kun," she whispered.  
  
"Ami. If I had to go now, back to Mercury. I would be happy."  
  
Ami's head went back a few inches. "N-nani?"  
  
Isamu smiled softly. "I now have affected you, and if I leave now, I know you will miss me, and await the day we coem together."  
  
Ami's eyes softened. "Your wrong," she whispered.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Youve much more than affected me. I-I think I'm falling in love with you," Ami admitted, searching his blue eyes.  
  
"Ami-sama," Isamu said.  
  
"But I can't! I have so much to do! I can't alow myself to love yet! I'm only 17."  
  
Isamu leaned down and looked into her eyes. He sighed, then leaned down the rest of the way, and kissed her softly.  
  
His hands led hers around his neck and then went to span her waist. He deepened the kiss slowly.  
  
Ami opened yer eyes, and ran her hand through his hair, and closed her eyes, savoring the kiss they were sharing.  
  
All of a sudden whoosh of air flew past them and Ami broke the kiss to look around. "Oh my," she whispered.  
  
What she was wasn't her apartment with it's marble floor, but two throne's occupied by an old man, and an older women.  
  
"Mercury-sama," the man said stepping down from his throne.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Ami whispered.  
  
"I know a lot about you, actually, Miss Muzino," he drawled, and Isamu's arm protectively flexed along her waist. The man's fingers snapped and men rushed forward.  
  
Isamu was torn away from her, and hit in the stomach.  
  
"Isamu!" she whispered, as he was brough to his knees, gasping for breath.  
  
"Bow in the presence of the king."  
  
"King?" Ami asked, looking up.  
  
"Yes, Princess. King Balken." 


End file.
